


Summer Camp Relaxation

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things get frisky in a boys tent somewhere.





	Summer Camp Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Had a idea after seeing a picture where Souji was jacking Yosuke off during the camping trip. It got deleted though

Yosuke swears it must've been pure luck when he and you got paired up in the tent together, he thinks while settling down to sleep. Meanwhile you turned to the side to face his back. "Partner?" Yosuke says after he feels movement from behind him. A sudden gasp left him as he felt something go into his pants and grabbed his cock. "Be quiet." You whisper behind him. "A-ah Partner why'd-"

Yosuke was cut off as you proceeded to move your hand. "You should really shut up. Before we're caught." You suggested, moving faster. Yosuke just gave up at this point, knowing it’s better to comply than risking King Moron finding out and waking up everyone in a 10 mile radius. His hand covered his mouth before you slowed down. Yosuke whines at this and bucks his hips wanting to feel your warm hands. "Don't be so greedy." You warned, comfortable like this you slowly found a rhythm perfect for him. Going higher and higher until the drop into nothing, you squeeze him a little, wondering how much he could be undone if the two of you had more private place to do this...

Your thoughts were interrupted when Yosuke moaned a little too loudly. “I thought I told you to shut up.” You stopped your hand, thumb on the head which you feel precum. "I’m sorr-you can't just stop all of a sudden!" He whines, putting his hand on your arm in a feeble attempt to stop it. You let out a chuckle, sliping your hand out of Yosuke’s pants. "I was going to stop anyway, didn't want to make a mess, would've been a pain to clean up." You smiled. "You’re such a teaser...” Yosuke panted out and turned over to face you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “But I’m your teaser~” You purred. “Yeah, yeah. Can we sleep now? Cleaning up earlier today was flat out exhausting.” Yosuke buried his face in your chest, smelling your scent. “Alright, Mr. I like handjobs.” Yosuke lightly punched you in the chest. "Hey! Don't call me that!" He whisper-yelled. A smirk made it's way into your face, tired but not too tired to play games.

>Due to your mischievous behavior Yosuke got less sleep than he wanted

>..You made it up to him by buying him his favorite CD though.


End file.
